The Nameless Ones
by Elf of Mischief
Summary: Aerthor and Aerlaer instigate a plan to sneak into Mirkwood and gate-crash the mighty King Thranduil's masked dance. What could possibly ensue and go wrong or... even go right? Set in the Third Age, six-hundred-and eighty years before the forming of The Fellowship of the Ring in Rivendel. Prequel to the 10th walker; 'There Were Ten'.
1. Chapter 1 - The Plan

**A/N: I did not come up with the wonderful creation of Tolkien's world, I've just created some OC's, a new race of elves and a backstory.**

 **It is advised to read THERE WERE TEN before commencing this one as they are linked. Enjoy.**

 _ **TA 2338 - 680 Years before the Fellowship of the Ring was formed.**_

The young she elfhorse stepped into the small grove, shifting back into elf form and took a seat on one of the fallen logs which had been dragged to form a ring of seats. She watched as a satisfied smirk appeared upon her brother's face.

"Finally Aerlaer has decided to join us." He quipped and the other four young elves who also sat on their own logs laughed. The she elf glared at him but she too had a smirk upon her face. Her brother was up to something. The young, male elf addressed them all.

"Five days past, Aerlaer and I finally come of age."

"Aerthor we know that, do you forget already the celebration the entire herd had for you both?" A chestnut haired elf laughed.

"I have not forgotten Baran, but did you not feel it was rather mundane? It was the same as every other celebration we have. I want to do something exciting." Aerthor explained and Aerlaer saw a glimmer of mischief in her twin brother's eyes.

"What are you proposing? We have another celebration?" She asked and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Not quite, Narthan was on patrol near the borders of the Woodland Realm yesterday and he overheard their guards speaking of a celebration they were having this eve. I think we should go." Aerthor said excitedly, looking to each of the elves, his eyes finally resting on his sister, waiting for her answer.

"But they might catch us. They would recognise we do not belong. It is said King Thranduil does not take kindly to those which trespass on his lands." Aerlaer replied and those around her nodded in agreement.

"Oh but the best part is they will not know it is us! The celebration is a masked dance!" Aerthor chortled. Aerlaer considered this.

"If we arrived already masked, then they would not suspect we do not belong. We could dance and mingle right under the nose of the Woodland King!" She laughed deviously.

"But what of your hair? It is far too noticeable." Narthan, a male blonde haired elf asked warily and the twins looked at each other trying to puzzle out the issue of their unique hair.

"Black walnut." Aerlaer finally said and the others looked at her confused. "If we crush up some black walnuts and then steep them a little while in boiling water and let it cool. We can then rinse it through our hair and it will make it a dark brown."

"Yes! That is an excellent idea!" Aerthor exclaimed. "So are we all agreed, shall we sneak into the great King of Mirkwood's party?" He said impishly and the elves looked to each other, mischievous grins spreading upon their faces.

"I'm in." Aerlaer laughed. "They could not catch us anyway, we are far too swift." She said proudly and the others nodded in agreement.

"No one catches an Edhelroch!" Cried Aerthor regally.

"We need to devise some kind of masks to wear." Narthan said.

"We have masks; leave the possession of them to me." Baran replied deviously.

"Excellent but we need a reason we are sneaking out of the herd, for Ada will not allow this." Aerlaer laughed.

"I have the perfect idea as our cover and it is not even far from the truth." Aerthor answered mysteriously.

"You've planned this all out haven't you?" Thenid, a dark haired elf, said quietly and Aerthor nodded to his friend.

"I think we are all long overdue for a journey to Rivendell and I know father would rather we leave under the cover of darkness to avoid the attention of orcs." He replied confidently.

"So we will go to Mirkwood and then to Rivendell!" Aerlaer laughed. "This will be splendid!"

"We just have to convince Ada we wish to go to Rivendell tonight." Aerthor murmured, blue eyes glinting brightly, reflecting those of his sister. The elf stood up and shifting into horse form practically pranced out of the grove.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Long Detour

"Aerthor, why do you look as if you are up to no good?" The young elfhorse startled guiltily and swung his head towards his father's. The King's brows were slightly furrowed as he contemplated the young elfhorse.

"I must confess I am up to no good. In fact it is why I am here, to ask your permission. Aerlaer and I would very much like to leave for Rivendell along with Thenid, Baran, Narthan and Glaurandir to visit our cousins and friends." Aerthor said, deciding there was no point in trying to hide the fact he was up to no good. He'd just use it to his advantage.

The tall, copper chestnut considered his son's request. Flicking his banner of a tail in thought. Aerthor tried not to fidget as he stood beside him. He noticed his wither was now level with his father's. When had that happened? He wondered. While he and Aerlaer were twins, they were not identical, unlike their Rivendell cousins who were sometimes hard to tell apart. Aerthor like his father was a copper chestnut while Aerlaer had a pale, creamy coat. Aerthor looked more like his father, tall and muscular in both elf and horse form while Aerlaer was a mix of both their parents but she had inherited much from her grandmother who dwelt in Lothlórien. Her eyes changed depending on her mood and her hair had a tendency to spark, a reminder of some of the inner power she had inherited from the Lady of the Golden Woods. She had finally grown into her long, fleet legs and was tall for a female elfhorse, something she had undoubtedly inherited from her father. She was strong and swift like he was too, swifter even for she was more refined much like her mother. The two main similarities in both he and his twin lay in their mischievous and competitive nature and knack for getting into trouble and their unique hair which consisted of strands of browns, chestnuts, creams, blacks and golds; marking then both as descendants of the royal line. It was that hair they would have to disguise to get into Thranduil' s party. Hopefully Aerlaer has found some walnuts.

"When do you wish to go?" King Falas finally asked his son, disturbing him from his thoughts.

"I was thinking tonight Ada?" Aerthor asked tentivley. "The moon will be bright and full for the next few nights and it will be much safer travelling by night where we might pass across the land as swift shadows." He explained, hoping his father would allow it.

"That is a very mature and thought out plan." Falas murmured kindly and Aerthor felt a stab of guilt for he was planning on doing something reckless as usual. "I will allow it. How long do you plan to be away in Imladris?"

"No more than four weeks." Aerthor replied and Falas nodded.

"Well you best start preparing if you are leaving this evening."

"Thank you Ada, Aerlaer will be overjoyed." He answered and turned to head down the knoll his father stood upon towards the trees to find his sister.

"Aerthor, don't get up to too much mischief while you are away." Falas snickered and Aerthor snorted derisively as he cantered down the hill. _We are going to Mirkwood!_

...

Aerlaer had packed a bag of clothes, having picked out a favourite dress for the party they were sneaking in to. Then she and Baran had rummaged around unnoticed up in a talan used for storage and found a collection of masks and had selected four which they thought would suit their companions. Aerlaer chose a deep blue and gold one for herself which was inlaid with diamonds which trailed elegantly where ones brow would be on each side. Stashing the masks in a bag they each snuck out of the talan and to their own to finish preparing for their departure.

Aerlaer pulled on a rather ordinary but light and flowing, green dress suitable for travelling in and over that she strapped her sword belt and slung her bow and quiver over her shoulder followed by her bag. Her mother had travelled to Lórien three days prior with a small party so she did not need to seek her out to bid her goodbye.

She left her family's large talan and shifted into horse form and shook out her coloured mane. She had steeped crushed black walnuts in hot water and poured the substance into a water-skin so once the six of them were far enough away, the twins could change their hair. Everything was going to plan. The sun was just over an hour from setting and they were ready to set out.

…

"Now I do not want to hear word from Lord Elrond that you have terrorized his halls with your antics. You cannot use the excuse of being an Elfling anymore." Falas addressed the group but he was eyeing his son and daughter. They nodded solemnly to him.

"We'll behave Ada." She said sweetly and he nodded fondly to her, touching his nose to hers and then to Aerthor' s.

"Be safe, may Silaear's spirit give you wings." Falas farewelled them and the group of six young elfhorse's sprung into a gallop, racing each other across the plains, in a Rivendell direction.


	3. Chapter 3 - Disguieses

"Don't get it in my eyes you idiot!"

"Then stop moving about!" Baran retorted to Aerthor. They had travelled far enough away from the patrols of their herd and had stopped by a stream beneath a small copse of trees where the twins could change their hair. To save time before the sun set, Baran was fixing Aerthor' s hair and Thenid was working on covering Aerlaer's long hair in the black/brown mixture.

"Aerthor stop being impossible." Aerlaer growled at him as she sat gracefully allowing Thenid to finish, enjoying her friend playing with her hair.

"That should be enough." Thenid said quietly and Baran announced he had finished too.

"Now we must wait a little before rinsing out the excess." Aerlaer directed and while they waited, the other four elves disappeared into the trees to change into what they planned on wearing into Mirkwood.

"One-thousand. Okay we can wash this muck out now and I brought a scented hair rinse so we do not smell like walnuts although you are a bit of a walnut..." Aerlaer snickered as she lay back on the bank, tipping her hair into the stream and allowing the mixture to wash away. Aerthor copied her and then Aerlaer unstoppered the small bottle of hair rinse and poured half the bottle on her head and passed the rest to Aerthor.

"I'm going to smell like an elleth!" He grumbled and Aerlaer laughed as she quickly applied the scented rinse of vanilla orchid and berries to her lengths and then washed it out. She had packed two towels and picked one up and quickly dried her hair and untangled it until it fell in soft, dry waves over her shoulder. The others emerged from the trees in clean tunics and trousers.

"Looking dashing." She grinned at them. "Did the walnut work?" Thenid chuckled quietly and walked over to her and inspected her hair.

"It seems to have. Look into the water and see; it is a nice, rich brown. Aerthor had finished drying his own hair, having slightly less than his sister and they both peered at their reflections in the light of the nearly set sun.

"Perfect." He breathed gleefully and rushed over to where his bag was beside Aerlaer's and pulled out a change of garments. "Hurry up Aerlaer and get changed." He called to his sister as he dashed off into the trees. She went to her own bag and pulled the dress she intended to wear from it and melted into the cover of the trees to change. The dress she wore was of a soft and light material of a dark blue which tied up at her neck, leaving her back bare until two ties at her hips held the length which flowed to the floor in place, tied in a long bow at the small of her back. She was well aware she was going to be entering a land she was uninvited to and this dress would give her a full range of movement if she needed to fight. She already felt vulnerable by the lack of weapons she now wore. She had hidden hers like the others had, high up in the trees. Dressed, she picked up her other clothes and walked out to the others. Aerthor whistled.

"Ada would have a cow if he knew you were wearing that devastating number in a strange realm." He teased and Aerlaer shrugged.

"It's practical if we need to fight to break our way out weapon-less." She grinned.

"The only breaking you'll be doing is that of the poor hearts of the ellon's in Mirkwood!" Baran snickered and Aerthor shot him a mischievous look.

"That's my sister you're talking about, eyes off." He said jokingly and Baran snorted in laughter and grinned at Aerlaer who laughed at him as she walked over to where the masks were stashed in her bag. She handed a solid red and brown and black mask to Baran and then a mask which looked to be made of the leaves of ivy to Narthan. She handed a black and white mask to Glaurandir and to Thenid, a charcoal and grey mask of an intricate pattern of leaves. To Aerthor she handed over a black mask which turned into a point down his nose and was decorated with dark blue painted wood which twisted away from the bridge of his nose and around his eyes almost as if they were the branches of a tree. Aerlaer pulled her own out and quickly put it on and then Aerthor tossed her bag up high into a tree.

"We look well and truly ready for a masked dance." He said excitedly. "It is dark enough now to sneak into the forest. We just have to be extra careful of those spiders which have started lurking in those trees and hopefully we do not run into any orcs. We should be able to dodge the Mirkwood patrols unnoticed if we are quiet and think on our feet. We're all wearing dark clothing so we will blend into the shadows. If at any point we become found out, we must leave immediately and swiftly. We'll enter the celebration as though we are meant to be there. Are we all agreed on this?" Aerthor looked to his five companions who each nodded, impish smirks upon their faces.

"Then let's go."


	4. Chapter 4 - Not So Sneaky

King Thranduil sat draped comfortably upon a wooden throne under the canopy of his trees observing the activities of the elves about him. Their celebration had just begun and most were eating and drinking while a quartet of musicians played a pleasant tune in the corner of the glade. He sipped at the sweet wine in his chalice and cast his eyes idly around, seeking out his son and held back an amused smirk.

The masked young elf was listening politely to the avid conversation of one of the court elleths. She was a pretty creature and kind enough but he knew his son found her rather dull. He watched as Legolas, the perfect picture of a well-bred and mannered ellon, politely made an excuse to leave the conversation and sought the company of the ellon comrades he trained with, a chalice of wine also in his hand.

"My Lord Thranduil?" He turned to the guard before him, a brow raised in question.

"Yes Bronwe?"

"Six of the wild elves have been spotted heading towards us my Lord. They are masked. I was unsure if you had invited them so we have not hindered their approach yet."

"Are they indeed?" Thranduil chuckled to himself. "Are they armed at all?"

"No my Lord, there are five young ellon's and one young elleth." Bronwe replied dutifully.

"How intriguing. Let them sneak in, I have no qualms with the edhelroch and Falas, although he keeps to himself much like I do now, is a good King, his warriors indirectly help keep the orc and spider population down." He smiled more to himself. "Did one of the ellon's and the elleth have unusual hair?" He asked curiously and Bronwe shook his head.

"No my Lord, there was a near black haired elf, a chestnut, two blondes and the elleth and another had a dark russet brown coloured hair." Thranduil tried to puzzle this information out. He was certain Falas's daughter was the only young elleth in the herd from reports he had heard. Maybe he had been misinformed.

"Two appear to be siblings, the dark russet haired ellon called the elleth sister." Bronwe thoughtfully added and Thranduil nodded. They have concealed their hair, clever elves.

"Do not hinder them in any way, just allow them to join the celebration unnoticed, they are quite harmless but even weapon-less, if you corner or trap one of them you will most likely come out worse for it." Thranduil warned the guard, and nodding with a curt bow, he slipped away back into the trees. Thranduil took another sip of his wine, he was looking forward to the arrival of the wild elves as some of his people referred to them as and he was curious to see what sort of elf Aerthor had grown to be and to see for himself if the rumours he sometimes heard from the guard were true of Aerlaer's grace and beauty. He silently did the math in his head to discern their age now, remembering they too had come to be during the time of the watchful peace as had his own son and realised they had just come of age at fifty. How young they were he mused.

There was movement on the fringe of the glade and two masked ellon's, both blonde haired slipped into the glade unnoticed. He realised he had not even seen the chestnut haired and dark haired elves enter but they were talking now with the two blonde elves. He then saw an ellon and elleth appear as if from nowhere beside the other wild elves. They are sneaky but not sneaky enough to quite evade my eyes or my woodland guard. A smirk played on his lips. He noticed they were well dressed and all bore beautifully crafted masks. He realised Aerthor was their leader as he quietly spoke to them, a small smirk upon his face. Thranduil took another sip from his chalice and let his eyes fall lastly to Aerlaer.

Although the mask hid most of her face, Thranduil could easily see the wild she elf was beautiful. She held herself regally and her movements were graceful but bellied hidden strength. He watched curiously as she listened to her brother speaking, all the while fiddling with the ends of her long tresses. A nervous habit. He realised. The group as a whole although blending in well among his own people, looked poised to flee at any given second. Suddenly the wild she elf turned and looked at him and he could just register uncertainty mixed with curiosity upon her masked face. From behind her mask, her eyes seemed to lock on to his for a brief moment almost holding his gaze back at her before; she was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder by one of his own ellon's. What an intriguing creature, she was very similar to a younger version of her grandmother he realised. She will grow into an elf not to be idly trifled with. He mused.


	5. Chapter 5 - Mingling

Aerlaer looked around with curiosity at the woodland elves dancing and eating and drinking around them as they stood slightly huddled in their small group. Aerthor had a smug smirk upon his face. They had thwarted the King's guards and slipped in unnoticed. She felt the sensation of eyes watching her and turned warily to see it was the mighty King Thranduil himself who gazed at her, without meaning to her eyes locked onto his but there was no malice upon his masked face only a curiosity. She felt someone tap her shoulder and turned around, trying not to feel panicked by the golden haired woodland elf before her. He wore a mask of brown and white feathers of a falcon and she could just discern friendly blue eyes peering at her.

"I was wondering would you like to dance with me my Lady." He said warmly with a tentative smile. He seems kind. She decided and nodding, took his hand. Aerthor managed to give her a brotherly nudge as she left the group.

He was a good dancer she realised as they spun lightly around the glade with the other dancers, he was thoughtful and the dance was a moderate pace so they talked a little as they moved around.

"We cannot say our names but I can at least tell you I am one of the healers in the King's halls." The elf chuckled warmly to Aerlaer.

"I know a little bit of healing myself." She offered. "But I am more in training for patrols and such." She wasn't lying she just wasn't saying who's patrol.

"Indeed?" He smiled. "You certainly do move with the grace of one who could fight. The King's guard will be happy to have you. What weapon is your strength in?" He asked with interest.

"I am handy with a recurve and with knives." She replied. "My sword work I am still honing." She said modestly. "Is there much healing to be done in the King's halls?" She asked curiously and he nodded.

"There is enough and I fear soon there will be more. The orcs and spiders cause the most injury but we are well equipped for them. Rarely do we see injury from the training grounds although someone angered the Prince a full moon ago and he pinned the ellon with arrows to a target by the material of his tunic." The elf laughed and so too did Aerlaer.

The song finished and the golden haired elf politely thanked her for dancing and returned her to her companions but she found they were all now dancing too and Aerthor was having an animated conversation with a pretty looking blonde elleth. She took a chalice of wine from a passing servant and smiled to three elleths who looked older than herself and murmured polite greetings to them which they graciously returned as she sipped at the sweet liquid. A strong looking light brown haired elf came to stand before her and she smiled at him, trying to hold back any fears of getting caught.

"Once you have finished your wine, I'd like to dance with you if you would allow it?" He said politely and Aerlaer thought he was likely one of the King's guards for he had a fighting stance about him and was more muscular than the golden haired healer she had just danced with.

"I'd like that." She replied and he broke into a grin.

"Excellent." He replied.

...

King Thranduil surveyed the dancing elves for his son. He had noted not once had the young elf sought out any elleths to dance with, they had all in some way convinced him to ask them to dance with him. He was currently dancing with a fiery red haired she elf who he looked to be compensating for her shorter legs, his steps small and deliberate. He looked bored by the slower pace and Thranduil felt a little sorry for his son, knowing he was an excellent dancer and his current partner would be tedious for him. He scanned the dancers and picked out the wild elves, all six had dance partners. He noted the young wild elleth was now dancing with another of his guard, rather close to where he was reclined in his throne and smirked to himself. They would not have a clue they were dancing with the she elf they sometimes talked about. The music had become merrier and the pace was slowly increasing with each song that his musicians played. A servant came up to him and half bowing, handed him a plate of forest berries and he ate them thoughtfully as he watched the dancers twirling about.


	6. Chapter 6 - Accidental Meeting

The song came to an end and Aerlaer laughed as she came to stand still before her current dance partner, a dark haired elf who had told her he was a member of the King's guard. He was quite funny but a little heavy on his feet she decided.

"That was quite some fun." He said cheerily. "My friend beckons to me, I must see him. Maybe we can dance again this eve?" He asked hopefully and Aerlaer nodded with a smile and tipping his head politely he raced off to where another elf was waving to him. Aerlaer looked around and realised with a start she was very close to the King's throne. He was not looking at her thankfully, too indulged in a platter of food and she hastily turned and walked through the groups of elves to the other side of the glade. She passed three of her companions, still with dance partners and then jumped nimbly backwards, out of the way to avoid a stumbling elf who'd had one too many chalices of the strong wine and felt herself knock into someone behind and heard a low gasp of surprise.

…

The masked dance was pointless. Everyone knew it was him behind the mask. He could not escape being treated by his rank and it made the celebration like all the rest, tedious for him. Manners and etiquette were foremost with every elleth which sort him out. He had hoped perhaps behind a mask he would be treated normally, instead of as the Prince he was. He never knew if it were his title which intrigued the elleths who always wished to dance with him or his personality. Not that I can let much of it show through with all the stupid pleasantries I have to reciprocate. He sighed. As much as he enjoyed dancing, he was sick of not being able to simply be himself and relax. He felt someone knock into his shoulder and let out a gasp of surprise as he was pulled from his thoughts. He turned a little annoyed to see a young elleth looking at him with a shocked expression on her face and he braced himself for the gushing and simpering but she just grinned at him sheepishly.

"Sorry, I had to jump out of the way of that drunken elf there." She pointed to an older elf and Legolas gave a chuckle, he was pretty sure it was the King's head gardener.

"No harm done." He murmured politely and she flashed him a bright, mischievous grin. How interesting, she has not gushed over how sorry she is for knocking into me and no annoying simpering either. He studied her curiously, trying to discern if he knew who she was. The elegant blue and gold mask could not hide her apparent beauty, she was tall and slender but seemed strong too the way she held herself regally. He figured she was probably quite graceful and nimble on her feet. She was clothed in an attractive dark blue dress which showed off strong but elegant arms and shoulders and a toned back. It fell flowing about her revealing a pair of bare feet. He dragged his eyes away from her body and travelled to her lips which had a quirk of a smirk in their corners and finally to where her eyes behind the mask. They were not doe-like as many elleths here were but a dark blue and dancing brightly with amusement as she watched him and he suddenly realised she knew he had been taking in her form unguardedly. Idiot.

"I guess you would like me to ask you to dance?" He said flatly and a look of shock crossed her face.

"Oh, no?" She said in surprise, confusion now evident in her eyes. "I mean I don't expect you to at all." She laughed lightly and he was struck by how the musical notes of that one sound seemed to throw abandon to any responsibility. She was clearly not trying to impress him or anything except her curious personality was drawing him in. He wanted to know more about her. He realised that maybe she did not actually realise who he was and a smile played on his lips.

"I think you would be fun to dance with." He said. "Will you dance with me?" He asked and she gazed at him considering. For the first time in his life he actually felt worried that his request to dance would be declined and he didn't know why but he really wanted this she elf to say yes.

…

Aerlaer looked thoughtfully at the silvery blonde, tall male elf before her. It struck her as odd that he thought she expected him to ask her to dance with him but now he seemed eager for her answer. He was young too but perhaps a hundred or so years older than her and he looked like he would be light on his feet. He wore a regal looking mask of pewter and silver of intricate design but behind it she could see warm brown eyes which she imagined could easily have mischief lurking in their depths. His smile was bright and charming and it seemed genuine.

"Yes. I'll dance with you." She finally answered with a bright smile and his own smile turned into a boyish grin. As he held a hand out to her and she took it, immediately feeling her hand tingle where he held onto it. The music turned into another song and she let him lead the dance, feeling a warm shiver as he carefully placed his other hand on her shoulder. The tempo increased and Aerlaer laughed joyfully as the elf stepped up the pace and they twirled around the glade at a swift and exhilarating speed. This was not how they danced in her herd or even in Rivendell or Lórien. This was much more fun. She kept up with the male elf easily enjoying herself. He was by far the best dance partner she had had, perhaps ever, as he spun her about laughing himself in delight.

"Finally someone who dances as well as I!" He exclaimed and Aerlaer chuckled.

"Very modest there aren't you." She teased and he smirked down at her. "You are truly the best partner I have had all evening, perhaps ever. How have I never had this privilege before now?" He asked.

"Oh I don't usually dance." She replied simply and was glad to see he accepted her answer. "What a pity; you are so nimble and graceful on your feet." He replied kindly and she smiled up to him. The song began to finish and they slowed back down and then finally stopped as the song ended.

"That was fun." Aerlaer said and he nodded in agreement.

"Is it selfish if I ask you to dance again? I very much want to." He grinned at her with his head slightly cocked questioningly to the side and she laughed.

"Would it be selfish if I said yes to your selfish question?" She smirked and both laughing, they once again spun around even faster again to the next merry song the elves played.


	7. Chapter 7 - What is a Name?

As the song finished, Legolas led the she elf over to a passing servant and picked up two chalices of wine, handing her one and sipping from the other. He was now certain she had no idea who she had been dancing with but whoever was she? He had to know, despite the rules of the celebration being that no one was to know one another's names.

"What is your name?" He asked and was rewarded with a light, musical laugh.

"If I told you that I might just have to kill you and that would be a pity." She answered impishly and he grinned.

"Oh I'd like to see you try." He quipped humorously and she flashed him a bright smile. "Please tell me though who you are." He pressed eagerly and she shook her head still smiling.

"That would go against this whole celebration would it not?" she answered coyly, her blue eyes dancing like light refracting from sapphires. He decided to try something to see if she would figure out who he was and if she figured it out, if her attitude would change.

"I could order you to tell me you know." He whispered lowly into her ear and was met with a smirk.

"I'd like to see you try." She replied with a smirk and a regal air to her and he shook his head in amazement. She seemed like she should be an elleth of the court but he was sure she was not; she was so much more fun and interesting.

She watched him from behind her mask and behind the chalice she held to her lips before taking another sip.

"Do you not want to know who I am?" He asked curiously and she shrugged with a small smile.

"I am under the impression you would only give up such knowledge in return for that very knowledge from me. What is a name but something to be used as a command to be called hither or thither? To be instructed by to do something or be something? Your name would make no difference to me I do not think as it does not define the type of elf I have ascertained you are." She smiled and he only just stopped his mouth from gaping open. Never had he heard something so thought out and intelligent come out of another elleths mouth. Not that he thought the court elleths heads were completely empty but they were too placid and agreeable. This elleth before him had a mind of her own and her words had resonated with him completely as if she knew the pressures of higher ranking. Who was she?

A slower song now played and he placed his chalice down and held out his hand to her with a smile and understanding what he was offering, she placed her finished drink beside his and took his hand again and placed his other hand upon her bare back, holding back the sudden, crazy urge he had to run his hands along it to feel the softness of her skin and toned muscle beneath. She placed her other hand lightly upon his shoulder and he felt warmed by her touch.

"If you will not tell me your name then can I at least know about you?" He murmured and to his delight she nodded.

"Ask away." She replied. "But whatever you ask me you have to answer about yourself." She replied with another impish smile.

"That is fair." He chuckled. "Do you live in the halls of the King?" He asked firstly and she shook her head.

"Under the trees." She replied.

"I live in the halls." He replied and she looked curiously at him.

"Is it much fun?" She asked and he found himself shrugging.

"Truthfully? No." He sighed. "It gets tedious and boring, too much expectation." He admitted. "What do you enjoy doing?" He asked her.

"Running, climbing in the trees, exploring, dancing and singing and weapons training." She answered and he grinned.

"I like doing those things too and I like riding. I especially enjoy archery practice. I am hoping soon I will be allowed to join the guard and get away from the confining walls of the King's halls." He said. "I don't think I have ever seen you on the training fields though?" He said confused and she flashed another smile at him.

"Well you would not know would you, for I am wearing a mask." She said cleverly.

"No I guess not." He replied, trying to remember if he had ever seen any dark haired elleths on the fields recently. He hadn't.

"What is your favourite nut and favourite fruit?" She asked him.

"I like hazelnuts but I would like to try a coconut and I do like apples." He replied and waited for her answer.

"I too like apples but I like almonds the most. I've not tried coconut either." She answered and he nodded approvingly. This game of questions was fun and he was pleasantly surprised just how many things they had in common. He still wanted to find out who she was though.

"Where in Arda would you like to journey?" She asked and he thought carefully, for he had never left his father's realm.

"I would very much like to see the mallorn trees of Lothlórien someday and the sea. I would like to see the sea." He replied wistfully knowing the chances of him leaving the forest by his father's leave were slim.

"Lórien is beautiful, especially in spring." She breathed reverently and he looked at her surprised that such a young elleth had been to the Golden Wood. "If you ever do go there, try and go in spring, the trees shoot with new leaves and the old ones fall to the forest floor and turn the entire woods to gold. It is especially beautiful at sunset." She explained with a smile.

"You have been there?" He asked in wonder and she nodded.

"I would like to see the sea someday too; my descendants lived by the sea." She answered.

"Where by the sea did they live?" He asked casually, hoping she would give some detail away to her identity but she just smirked.

"Nice try." She replied and he sighed in exasperation.

"How old are you then? I wonder if you are older than I first thought if you have travelled to the Golden Woods." He asked instead but she shook her head, shaking with laughter.

"Didn't your mother tell you, you should not ask the age of a lady?" She replied and he felt a twinge in his heart at the mention of a mother figure. No she hadn't. He had been too young to be taught such things by her before she died.

"Apparently not." He plastered a smirk onto his face and then the smirk became bigger and natural as he realised she had slipped up.

"Ah so you are a lady? Not just a maiden." He quipped and was delighted to see a look of annoyance cross what he could see of her face.

"One point to you." She muttered and he laughed and twirled her lightly around before pulling her back in close.

"You really should tell me your name." He leant down and whispered into her ear. "You could whisper it to me." He suggested but again she shook her head.

"What would you do with it." she laughed quietly as she looked into his eyes.

"I do not know, but it would mean I could put a pretty name to a pretty face." He said softly.

"How can you call my face pretty when I have concealed it?" She asked bemused and he laughed quietly.

"Anyone with a soul as fun and bright and refreshing as yours would undoubtedly have a beautiful face." He whispered, smiling down at her and she gave him a near heart stopping, brilliant smile.

"I'm still not going to tell you." She whispered back to him and he laughed as he spun her around the glade to the slow, melodious song.

…

"What are you afraid of?" Aerlaer asked the blonde elf as they moved steadily around the dance floor now.

"Having to someday leave Middle Earth without having seen all of its wonders." He answered thoughtfully. "What fears do you hold?"

"Being caught and wargs." She replied and he quirked his head at her. "And a world without light." She added quietly.

"I have never dealt with wargs." He murmured.

"They are vile creatures, too many sharp teeth and long claws. They are easy to overpower on their own but when they travel and hunt as a pack they are dangerous." She explained with detest.

"You have fought them before?" He asked intrigued and she nodded.

"Where?" She suddenly realised she was becoming too close to giving away telling information.

"The time I journeyed to Lórien." She replied, annoyed she had to fib. "Have you ever been to Rivendell?" She asked curiously and was saddened to see him shake his head.

"I've never left my… I mean the Woodland Realm." He said wistfully and she noted the forlorn tone of his voice.

"But why ever not?" She asked, confused. "You are what a hundred? Two hundred years of age?" she guessed. "How have you not left this realm once?"

"Two hundred, excellent guess." He replied with a small smile. "One day I will explore the other elven realms but I would like to become a better skilled fighter first." He replied carefully and she nodded. It made sense she guessed, rarely had her herd ever seen any of the elves of Mirkwood ever leave their realm.

"I think one day you will." She said positively and was rewarded with a warm and grateful smile.


	8. Chapter 8 - Fleeting Heart

Yet another song had finished and Aerlaer stood with the blonde woodland elf as they filled two plates with a small portion of nuts and berries and then she followed him as they retreated to sit down on a bench near the tree line. Aerlaer looked cautiously towards the throne across the glade and was gladdened to realise seated, the King's piercing eyes would not see her. She watched amused as the blonde elf casually tossed hazelnuts from his plate into the air, catching them in his mouth.

"Show off." She laughed and he grinned at her.

"They are so good, try one!" He said and picked another hazelnut from his plate and tossed it to her and laughing she caught it in her mouth and crunched down on it.

"You know mixed with apple it actually tastes even better if that is even possible." She mused as she took another bite of an apple she had selected.

"Really?" the blonde elf asked intrigued and took a bit of his own apple, crunching thoughtfully. "Your right this is the best combination!" He exclaimed excitedly and Aerlaer grinned at his enthusiasm. He is so genuinely fun to be in the company of. she thought happily. I wish this eve would not have to end. She took a sip of her wine. it was her third chalice. I think I will not drink any more after this one, I am already feeling a tingling effect and it is still three quarters full! It was quite different from the wine her father imported from Rivendell. She swirled it around in the chalice watching the deep red liquid create a whirlpool.

"You said you are training, what is your strongest skill do you think?" The elf asked, bringing her from her reverie.

"I am quite a good archer I think but I really excel in knife combat." She replied to him with a proud grin.

"I am quite good with my two blades, If I ever do see you on the training fields, perhaps we could indulge in a little knife play?" He suggested.

"Oh but I might best you." She teased and peering up to where his eyes were behind the mask she glimpsed a flash of a challenge in them.

"Do you think so?" He asked with a smirk and she nodded.

"I know so." she grinned and he laughed.

"Well then I think we will have to find out. I will be even more sure to keep an eye out for you now." He cocked his head. "Although you could make it much easier and perhaps tell me your name?" He replied casually.

"That information in which you seek shall remain a mystery." she replied coyly and he shook his head and sighed in exasperation.

"You know you do a lot of exasperated sighing." She teased as she allowed a servant to take her empty plate and now empty chalice, noting with bemusement the elf bowed to them both as he left. The customs here are much more proper then the relaxed manner of the herd. It reminded her of the couple times she had been to Lothlorien to see her grandparents.

"If you would but tell me your name I could change my sighs to ones of relief or happiness." The blonde elf replied and she quirked her head to the side feigning worry.

"Are you trying to say you are not happy?" She asked innocently as they stood up and he led by the hand back to the other dancers. she liked how her hand felt in his. it felt right.

"I must confess I have not felt this happy in a long time and certainly have I not felt this happy in the company of another." He smiled warmly to her and she sighed a happy sigh. "Was that a happy sigh?" He asked with a grin and she nodded as a grin spread across her own features.

"Definitely a happy sigh." she replied as they danced to a fun song and they once again spun around the dance floor. the beat of the music seemingly in sync to her joyful heart.

...

Thranduil had been conversing with a group of elves of his court and as he finished the conversation and looked up and around him his eyes fell on his son. He had noticed earlier he had danced with the wild elf and unease settled in his stomach as he realised it did not look as if Legolas had left the young elleth alone since. The song was now of a slower place and the two elves looked far too comfortable in one another's arms for his liking. Any other court elleth and it would not have bothered him but all elves knew the story of how Galadriel's youngest daughter had been spirited away by a young Prince Falas and joined the herd. He was not going to lose his only son to the herd. He looked far too happy in her presence and he was worried he was already too late. Quickly he stood up and descended his throne, intent on getting to his son through the throngs of dancers. I will not lose him too.

…

An ellon also of the same coloured hair as the nameless elf Legolas danced with appeared by her side. "We must leave he said urgently and she looked to the strange elf, startled. She turned back to Legolas and he could see the undecided look in her eyes.

"I have to go." She said worriedly, glancing around and let go of him, backing away cautiously towards the tree line, where the other elf had disappeared.

"No! Wait! Please don't leave." He called and followed her and she stopped, again undecided. "Stay a little longer, the night is still young." He said softly, hoping she would. She looked into his eyes and then behind him and then towards the dark of the trees.

"I, I can't." She said despondently and he realised she looked as if she might flee like a deer at any moment. He reached out and grasped her hands in his, taking a step closer to her.

"Why not? What are you afraid of?" He asked gently and again she glanced behind him.

"I am not supposed to be here." She admitted worriedly.

"Who are you? Please tell me so I can find you." He pleaded but she shook her head sadly.

"I cannot tell you, I am sorry." She replied and pulled her arms out of his and made to turn away but quickly he grabbed her again, this time gently by her arms.

"No, I must know who you are." He said again and she shook her head again, chewing on her bottom lip.

"I must go, I want to stay but I cannot linger." She stepped towards him and placed a feathery kiss on his cheek. "I wish I could tell you." She murmured sadly and went to pull away. He didn't know what he could do to keep her there. He could not force her to stay and suddenly overcome he pulled her back towards him, holding her by her shoulders and brought his mouth down on hers, carefully kissing her, not giving a damn who saw him do it. He felt a hand come to rest over his heart and then her lips moved under his and she kissed him back and he felt sparked to life by their touch and all too soon she broke away from him, breathing unsteadily by the force of what he had just done. He too fought to draw air back into his seemingly constricted lungs.

"I may not know your name but I now know the sweetness of your lips." He sighed as he let his hands fall from her shoulders.

"Perhaps one day, we will find one another." She said softly and casting another glance over his shoulder and then looked back to him, masked her sadness with a dazzling smile. "Gotta dash!" she said and spinning, bounded swiftly off into the trees.

Legolas watched stunned as she vanished from site. Why am I still standing here, I can't just let her go! He made to race into the woods after her but he felt a hand clamp down on his arm and spun around startled to look into the steely blue eyes of his father.

"Do not follow her Legolas." He said warningly and Legolas looked at him confused and upset and wrenched his arm from his father's grip.

"Legolas that is an order!" The King growled but the younger elf looked at him defiantly and then spun and took off into the woods.

"Legolas!" Thranduil called angrily but his words fell onto unhearing elven ears.


	9. Chapter 9 - Arrival to Imladris

Aerlaer raced at a breakneck speed to catch up to her five companions. Adrenalin rushing through her blood from getting away just before the King had reached her and from that kiss. She desperately wanted to stay with the young, pale blonde elf but the King had clearly found them out and when she had looked at his face, he did not look pleased.

"Why in Arda did you linger?" Aerthor hissed as she caught up to them but she remained silent as they shifted into horse form as they ran fleetly beneath the trees, making nary a sound upon the ground. What if she never saw him again, maybe she should have told him who she was. She had to go back. She stopped causing Thenid who had been running behind her to nearly run into her.

"Aerlaer what are you doing?" he called to her in a loud whisper.

"I'm going back." She declared and made to run back but then Aerthor's shoulder was by her side.

"No you are not Aerlaer." He growled at her and swung her back towards the way they had been running.

She ducked around him and made to race off again and he dashed in front of her, rearing up menacingly.

"Do you want to end up in Thranduil's dungeons? Because that is where you will go if they catch you. Forget that ellon, we must go!" He snapped urgently at her and she wondered if being caught would be worth seeing the woodland elf again. She stood undecided and then her ears slammed back against her head as she heard the unmistakable screech of spiders.

"Quickly we must flee!" Baran cried out and spinning Aerlaer raced away beside Thenid with Aerthor at her heels making sure she did not try and turn around again.

…

The six elfhorses reached the copse of trees they had hidden their belongings in and shifted back to elf form while Baran and Narthan climbed up the trees and retrieved their belongings. Baran passed Aerthor's pack to him and then Aerlaer's down to her, followed by their weapons.

Aerthor fitted his weapons, all the while watching his sister like a hawk in the moonlight. She too was re fitting her sword and quiver but she kept looking back longingly to the way they had just run. He watched her strapping on her vembraces slowly, wasting time.

"Aerlaer will you hurry up, we must not linger any longer." He said to her and she turned and glared at him.

"What if I do not wish to go to Imladris." She said quietly but there was defiance in her eyes.

"We are going and we are going now. To go home will invoke the wrath of Ada." He answered and she shook her head.

"Not home, I want-"

"No!" He snapped. "You can't go back! You saw as I did how angry Thranduil looked. Do you really think he will allow you back courteously?"

"I-"

"No Aerlaer we are going to Imladris, if you go back into the Greenwood you will bring trouble on us all." His sister looked resigned and nodded her head as they all shifted back to horse form. He motioned for Nartharn and Glaurandir to run at the back and with Baran leading, he and Thenid ran on either side of Aerlaer. He didn't trust her to not try and bolt back the way they had come.

…

All through the night they ran. With each passing mile, Aerlaer's heart seemed to become heavier as the distance between her and the Woodland Realm grew. Her loyalty to her six companions kept her in check and she tried not to think about the woodland elf for the sake of them. It was in the early morning they clattered quietly into the stone square in Rivendell, home of Lord Elrond. Aerlaer sighed heavily as she shifted back to elf form along with her companions. They had not walked far towards the houses of their uncle when Aerthor was knocked down as Elrohir came flying out from a tree at him.

"Did you miss me cousin?" Elrohir snickered as Aerthor twisted and tried to grab the lithe, dark haired elf in a headlock.

"The question remains, have you missed me?" Aerthor replied teasingly as he managed to instead sit on the other elf.

"I haven't missed your weight! Clearly the grasses in the Gladden Fields are rich this year." Elrohir retorted and Aerthor leapt off him.

"It is pure muscle." Aerthor said haughtily and the others chuckled.

Another elf, identical to the first, dropped out of the same tree to stand before Aerlaer.

"Elladen are you well?" She asked him, happy to see Elrohir's brother. He looked at her curiously.

"I am, but I think maybe you are not?" He said, concerned and she shrugged and cast her gaze to the mountains, towards the road they had come.

"She is fine." Aerthor said brusquely. "Let us find Lord Elrond and greet him." He made his way up the stairs to the halls and Elrohir followed after giving her a curious look. Elladen walked beside her and murmured lowly to her;

"Are you really?"

"I don't know." She replied truthfully in a quiet whisper.

...

"Young ones, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Elrond said warmly as the six young elves stood before him along with his two sons and daughter in his spacious study.

"We thought it was high time we visited our family in Imladris." Aerthor said with a grin.

"And tell me nephew, exactly how much mischief do you intend to wreak upon my hall's with your cousins?" He looked at the elf enquiringly and held in a smirk as the young prince squirmed under his gaze.

"Oh we don't intend any mischief my Lord." Aerthor replied innocently and this time Elrond did let a small smile play on his face. As he watched them. All but Aerlaer seemed to be feigning the picture of innocence. His nieces mind was elsewhere.

"I've heard that promise before." He laughed lightly. "Go on, find your rooms or the garden if you wish it and settle. I will see you all in the south hall for a light noon meal." They nodded and thanked him and then respectfully left the room. He began to count down the second until all peace in Imladris ended.

"Mîn, tâd, nêl, canad, lebe-"

"Ai! I'll get you for that you fat horse!" Bellowed Elrohir's voice from down the hallway."

"Well that was two seconds longer than last time." He mused with a grin as he went back to pouring over his papers.


	10. Chapter 10 - BitterSweet

He'd spent the night high up in a tree, furious with his father and desolate he had not been able to track down the she elf after she had fled from the glade the eve before. Who had she been? Clearly a lower ranked elleth for Adar to make a scene. He had to find her somehow, but first he had to go home and face his father. Begrudgingly he dropped down from the tree and made his way slowly back to the halls of Oropher, keeping his eyes to the ground searching for any tracks which might have told him where the elleth had gone but apart from the odd, faint hoof print here and there, there were no faint elf tracks.

He passed through the city gates to the raised looks of the guards which stood there but apart from stiff bows and a joint murmured. "My lord." They said nothing as he made his way into the airy cavernous halls. He was intercepted by Celevon who looked both weary and wary.

"Greetings young Prince Legolas." The older ellon bowed slightly and Legolas held back a sigh.

"Well met Celevon." He replied neutrally as he made to head to his own chambers.

"My lord Legolas, the King asked me to send you immediately to him upon your eventual return." Celevon's voice sounded strained as he gave the orders to him. Great, I am entirely not in the mood to face him right now, although perhaps I can push Adar for the information I seek.

"Very well, I will see him now." Legolas sighed and turned on his heel in the direction of his father's throne, silently passing other elves of the court along the many weaving paths as he made his way through the sunlight filtered caverns and crossed over another path and then finally came to the winding wooden path bridge which would bring him to his father. Taking a deep breath, he strode forward, chin held proudly and shoulders squared and then stepped down to the circular area before his father's tall and magnificent throne and looked up to where his father sat regally draped upon the fine blankets upon his antlered throne.

"My Lord you wished to see me?" He asked, keeping his voice steady. His father's eyes found his and bore down into them but after a moment he looked away. Still he cannot bear to look me in the eye. Legolas thought with a pang of sadness.

"You disobeyed my orders." Thranduil hissed down at him, glaring just below his eyes. "Where have you been?" he demanded, swinging his legs to rest on the stone platform of his throne and standing, slowly sauntered down the stone stair towards his son.

"You know well where I have been." Legolas replied, internally seething. "I was trying to find the elleth which you scared away!"

"I did no such thing; she had already decided to flee." Thranduil replied derisively.

"Who is she?" He demanded, glaring at his father, trying to catch his eye but Thranduil avoided looking at him.

"She is no one. A common elf." He replied dismissively and Legolas felt enraged.

"She is someone to me!" He cried to his father indignantly. Thranduil hissed under his breath and rounded on his son.

"No she is not, you don't even know her." He snapped viciously and it was all Legolas could do to not take a step back from his irate father.

"Maybe if you tell me who she is I can know her." He replied back sarcastically and his father's eyes blazed.

"I forbid it." Thranduil growled.

"Forbid what Adar? Forbid my heart for feeling as it does?" He retorted angrily.

"You know nothing of such feelings." Thranduil snapped.

"Oh I think I do! It is like feeling as if the sun has come out and scared away all darkness!" He cried determinedly. "That is what Nanath said she felt when she was with you!"

"Be silent!" Thranduil roared viciously and Legolas knew he had crossed a very dangerous line, but he was not backing down. Not this time he found his father's eyes and locked them with his and he saw the intensity of his gaze affecting his father.

"I will find her." He said quietly. "Whether you approve or not." Thranduil laughed hollowly at him.

"You can try but, you never will." He turned away from his son and made his way back up the stairs of his throne, back stiff, still in rage. "Get out of my sight Legolas." He said tiredly and angry and hurting, Legolas gave his father a scathing glare before storming from the cavern.

…

Legolas entered his chambers, slamming the wooden door soundly behind him and flung off his boots and garments as he stormed into his bathing room and stepped under the tepid water of the fall, tipping his head up into the fan of gushing water, letting the noise drown out all else for a few moments before he deftly washed himself and stepped out, grabbing a towel and drying himself. He pulled on his hunting greens and his arm armour and once his hair had dried, stood before his mirror and braided it as he gazed at his eyes reflecting back at him. When will Adar accept it is me who looks back at him not Nanath. He turned away and headed towards the long burgundy table where he had left his quiver and shrugged it onto his back. He noticed someone; probably his servant Idhren had refilled his apple bowl which took pride of place on the same table and took two and bit into one as he again left his chamber. The taste brought memories flooding back from the eve before and determinedly he went to find his two favourite guards to accompany him hunting down the mysterious elleth.

…

Aerlaer lay sprawled flat on her back in the meadow which grew at the back of the huge garden in Rivendell. Beside her lay Elrond's youngest and Aerlaer's cousin, Arwen. Both elves were resting beneath a large oak tree in the dappled shade of its leaves.

"How long will you stay with us cousin?" Arwen asked nonchalantly but Aerlaer didn't reply. She turned her head to the other elf.

"Aerlaer?" she startled from her thoughts.

"Sorry. What did you ask?" Arwen laughed and repeated her question.

"How long will you stay here?"

"I think three or four weeks. That is what Aerthor proposed to Ada." Aerlaer replied with a heavy sigh. She was hoping she could convince Aerthor they should head back sooner.

"You do not sound very happy by that." Arwen murmured dejectedly and Aerlaer turned to her.

"I am sorry Arwen; it is not that I wish to sound so despondent. You know how I love Imladris and seeing you and the twins and uncle it's just…" She sighed again.

"What is it? You can tell me." Arwen said coaxingly and Aerlaer studied her thoughtfully. Well who else would I confide in. she realised. Arwen always had her back and she hers.

"I kind of accidently met an ellon." Aerlaer said shyly as Arwen's eyes widened in surprise.

"When, where, most importantly who?" The nearly raven haired elf asked excitedly.

"Yesterday eve in the woodland realm." Aerlaer answered quietly and Arwen gasped.

"What on earth were you doing there?" She asked intrigued and so Aerlaer explained how Aerthor and she plotted a way to stealth their way into Thranduil's celebration.

"Wow Aerlaer, how rebellious of you." Arwen chuckled. "But what of this ellon, tell me about him, what is his name?" She asked with a grin and Aerlaer groaned.

"I have no idea what his name is, or he mine. It was the rules of the masked dance to not reveal ones identity and I feared if I asked for his name he would have expected to learn mine in return. He dearly wished to know my name and I feel such a fool now for not giving it." She said sadly.

"Well then what was he like?" Arwen pressed and Aerlaer fell back against the grass and sighed. "That wonderful?" She laughed and Aerlaer nodded.

"He was tall, maybe a hand taller than myself and had silvery blonde hair and although I could not see his whole face he had a sweet and playful smile and he had warm brown eyes."

"Brown eyes?" Arwen asked curiously and Aerlaer nodded with a grin.

"Yes and they were gentle and kind and yet mischievous and full of life. He was full of joy and wit but also he could speak of serious matters too. His dancing, it was superb and I easily kept pace with him." Aerlaer explained happily, a smile playing on her lips.

"Cousin your hair is glowing." Arwen laughed musically and Aerlaer giggled. "If it had not been coloured by the black walnut it would have been glowing yesterday eve I am certain. Never have I felt so happy." She decided dreamily.

"When did you wash it out of your hair?" Arwen asked.

"Early this morning before we arrived, the river was freezing! We had to change back into our travelling garments too." Aerlaer replied.

"What dress did you wear to the celebration?" The dark haired elf asked playfully and Aerlaer grinned.

"My favourite one of course!" Aerlaer laughed. She was glad she had Arwen to talk to.

"We have so many things we both like and hate too!" She gushed excitedly. "I found out he is one of the court ellon's and he too hates the expectation of rank. He likes apples just as much as I do and I guessed his age to be two-hundred, not much older than me." She said as Arwen grinned at her. "Oh I think I'm in love." Aerlaer sighed happily.

"Do you think he feels the same Arwen asked and Aerlaer grinned brilliantly.

"Oh yes!" She replied joyfully. "Before I had to leave he kissed me!" She unconsciously touched her fingers to her lips, remembering his kiss.

"Then he definitely feels the same! What was it like?" Arwen grinned happily at her.

"It was like being struck by lightning, tingling and exciting but gentle too. Breathtaking." She sighed.

"Aerlaer you sigh more than the wind in the eaves." Arwen teased her cousin and Aerlaer sighed again.

"But they are happy sighs." She laughed.

"How will you find him again?" Arwen asked quietly and Aerlaer chewed on her bottom lip her brows slightly furrowed in thought.

"I am not exactly sure, I think I will just have to go into the Woodland Realm and search for him I think. Blonde haired, brown eyed, young and lives in the hall's and is training for the guard. How hard can it be?" Aerlaer laughed dryly.

"Indeed, how hard is it going to be to get within the court of King Thranduil?" Arwen added and Aerlaer nodded.

"He is a formidable elf, the King of the Woodland Realm. I accidently locked eyes with him, before we were found out. There's sadness in his eyes. It is hard to see but it is there. If he can feel sadness then surely he cannot be as bad as the stories we have heard although I've no doubt he is strict, it was not easy getting past his guard and I think their customs are tighter than those in Lothlórien. I had a servant bow to me as if I were royalty."

"Aerlaer you idiot, you are royalty." Arwen chortled at her cousin.

"Yes but he didn't know that." She grinned mischievously.


	11. Chapter 11 - Decision of Kings

Thranduil pressed his fingers to his temples in exasperation. It had been a full week now since he and Legolas had argued before his throne and his son had barely spoken a word to him in that time but he had spent the week between his training, scouring the entire realm for his mystery elleth; for the wild, Princess Aerlaer. Why could he not decide one of the court elleths were suitable? He already knew the answer to that. They had no fire. They bored his son. He'd observed the young wild elleth enough during the masked dance to know she indeed had fire. She was bold and daring also otherwise she would not have been at his celebration. Legolas had never shown this level of interest in an elleth. Thranduil knew he had barely eaten, save for his obsession with damn apples which seemed to be worse, or slept all week; such was his desire to find her.

He wouldn't find her, at least not for a small while. His guards had reported the six elfhorses, once they had fled the woods had continued on towards Rivendell. They had reported an argument in his woods between the Prince and Princess, it seemed she desired to turn back but her brother had driven her from the woods.

Her darkened hair would throw his son off the scent but if she should come looking for him, he did not think it would take her long to seek him out if she ever did slip by his guards unnoticed. That was not going to happen but still, it was a risk. He leant back in his throne and sighed. What should he do? He was not losing Legolas that he was adamant about. His son was not leaving his homeland. He could not bear to lose him too.

"My Lord?" He opened his eyes and peered down from his throne to see Celevon, the one whom he sought the wise advice of often. He had travelled with them from Doriath with his own father, another Sindar amongst the Silvans of the Greenwood.

"Celevon, your timing is impeccable, I have a slight problem." Thranduil said tiredly to the other silver haired elf as he rose from his throne and descended the stair so they could talk quietly.

…

King Falas rested beneath a pine in the cool shade from the noon sun. Lying by his feet his lifemate Gwaloth was reading a book she had brought back from Lórien. He heard muffled hoof beats and opened his eyes and turned to see who approached. It was one of his guard, Bregast.

"Lord Falas, I bring you this letter." Bregast said warily as he handed Falas a sealed, rolled parchment. He noted it had the royal seal of the Woodland Realm on it; a wreath of leaves and berries. Carefully he opened and unrolled the letter and read it, brows furrowed.

Lord Falas,

I wish to speak with you personally over a matter which concerns us both.

I await your presence in the fringes of the Greenwood.

King Thranduil Oropherin.

He silently handed the letter to Gwaloth who read it curiously. It was a moment before she spoke. "Well that is an unexpected request. I have not seen Thranduil since before the death of Aruial when I stayed with them a while to teach Legolas how to ride." She murmured, recalling the gentle and sweet, bright minded elfling.

"He was only seventeen was he not?" Falas asked and Gwaloth nodded. "Then that was near on two hundred years ago." He realised. "I wonder what has brought Thranduil out of his wood?" He mused worriedly.

"Well you had best go and find out." Gwaloth laughed as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

…

Falas had Bregast accompany him towards the Greenwood and then have him halt and stand guard within sight but out of earshot as he continued on at a relaxed canter, ears pricked towards the tree line. As he reached the first boughs of the trees he shifted back to elf form and feeling the comforting weight of his quiver on his back and his sword by his side, he entered the wood.

"I am here." He said quietly and after a moment he heard the nearly silent shifting of leaves in the tree above him and a tall, silver blonde elf dropped down beside him.

"Well met Falas." Thranduil murmured as he nodded his head to the Elfhorse King.

"Greetings." Falas replied and both king's quickly and silently assessed one another. Each elf was equal in height, quite tall among elves although Falas was slightly broader of shoulder than the lither Sindarin elf. Sea blue eyes met crystal blue ones questioningly.

"On the eve of the eighteenth, a week past, I had six unexpected guests attend my annual masked ball, two curiously had disguised their usually obvious identities." Thranduil said, raising a questioning brow towards the autumn haired elf.

"Damn Aerthor, I knew he was up to something." Muttered Falas in annoyance. "I am sorry I had no idea of their intentions, they were meant to be heading to Imladris, I hope they did not cause any trouble." Falas apologised for his young herd members actions.

"It was not problem; I had no problem with the young ellon's of your herd joining my dance." Thranduil answered and Falas heard an edge in the wood elf's voice. He had not included Aerlaer in his consol.

"What did she do?" He asked warily, realising his daughter was the reason Thranduil had decided to grace him with his presence. This cannot possibly be good.

"Your daughter has stolen my son's heart." Thranduil replied curtly and Falas felt his jaw drop.

"Legolas?" He asked surprised.

"No, my other son... Of course Legolas." Thranduil replied sarcastically.

"By your wit I am assuming this is an issue?" Falas asked carefully. Personally he could not fathom what the problem was, provided Aerlaer returned his feelings.

"As we speak my son is tearing up my Kingdom searching for her. Fortunately my guards inform me she is with her brother in Imladris and out of his reach and he has absolutely no idea who he searches for." Thranduil said wearily and Falas wondered what sort of ellon the prince had grown up to be, raised only by his father.

"What exactly is the issue with Legolas finding her?" Falas asked. Thranduil was clearly stressed over this.

"I am not losing him to your herd Falas and I know my son, if he finds her, he will leave and I will not have him lost to me too." Thranduil whispered and in the wood elf King's voice, Falas detected great sorrow, as he looked away, up into the trees, his jaw purposely set holding back emotion. He had lost his wife and he did not want to lose his only son, his only remaining family.

"What would you have me do?" Falas asked quietly. "I assume he does not know you are here?"

"No one but my advisor knows I am here." Thranduil replied. "I have thought this over and I have come to two possible outcomes which enable Legolas to remain where he should, safe in my realm."

"I'm listening." Falas said warily.

"It appears young Aerlaer reciprocates these feelings Legolas has. Admittedly they are superbly matched not just by rank but character and spirit too."

"And how are you certain she reciprocates?" Falas asked with a raised brow.

"My fool of a son kissed her and she reciprocated the gesture." Thranduil replied flatly. "They also spent the majority of the evening inseparable." He added.

"I see." Was all Falas replied.

"I will allow a joining of the two on one condition. Aerlaer must leave the herd to live in my realm under my rule." Thranduil said calmly, watching Falas carefully for his reaction.

"No. You cannot lock her up inside your walls, she will despair." Falas replied, trying to bridle in his outrage at such a request.

"That is my decree Falas. If you do not like it I suggest you keep your daughter away from my son, he must never find out who she is." He replied warningly.

"If she feels the same that will not be so easy. You might keep your son under lock and key but I do not treat my offspring so." Falas replied tersely.

"Well maybe you need to instil some boundaries for her." Thranduil quipped and Falas glared at him. "I am not trying to be the enemy here, I just do not want to lose my son." He said quieter and Falas saw the torment raging in the other King's eyes.

"I understand that." Falas nodded sadly. "I can send Aerlaer to Lothlórien for a time although I do not do this happily." Aerlaer is going to hate me for this. "And if he does find out?" Falas asked.

"I will make sure he does not, my son has too much idle time on his hands, he has longed to join my guard, and I will initiate his joining within the week. However I will never send him on patrols of your borders." Thranduil replied confidently.

"It seems you have raised him well." Falas murmured and Thranduil looked at him questioningly.

"Aerlaer has a herd of four young and worthy ellon's to choose from, not to mention those in Imladris and Rivendell but in a crowd of masks, she picked your son. She has Galadriel's blood; she is a fair judge of character." Falas said softly and a fleeting wistful smile crossed the woodland king's face and then he laughed.

"And you know well just how marvellously the Lady of the Golden Wood and I get along." He joked. "Already I have seen but a glimpse of the elf your daughter will be come. Formidable like her grandmother." He laughed again good naturedly.

"Indeed, to have Aerlaer then, in your home would consequently be a disaster." Falas chuckled.

"Yet one I would allow for the sake of Legolas." He murmured but Falas shook his head.

"I will not have her miserable in a union because she has lost her freedom." He said resolutely. "I will send her to Lothlórien for as long as it takes to get the notion of your son out of her head and heart." Thranduil nodded gratefully to him.

"Thank you old friend, this means everything to me. He means everything to me." Thranduil said softly, his voice close to breaking and Falas placed a hand upon the other King's shoulder.

"I know."

"I must get back so I may slip back into my kingdom unnoticed." Thranduil gestured to the wood. "Please send Gwaloth my sincerest regards. Tell her, Legolas is the best rider in our realm thanks to her tutorage all those years ago." Falas caught that wistful look again in the other King's eyes before he turned away and disappeared into the woods.

With a heavy heart, Falas shifted to horse form to return to his lifemate with his heartbreaking decision.


	12. Chapter 12 - The Secret Council

Aerlaer was counting down the days until she could return home. So far she had been in Imladris for little over a week and the days were dragging even though she was enjoying her time there. Her and Arwen had spoken more of her eve in the Woodland Realm and Aerlaer was trying to work out a way to sneak back into Thranduil's realm. She sat in a tree trying to remember the joyful songs from the masked dance, singing words here and there. Elladen found her and climbed up to sit beside her.

"Still counting down?" He teased and she nodded with a grin.

"I just haven't worked out how to get into Thranduil's realm without being caught."

"You're an elfhorse, you don't get caught!" Elladen nudged her playfully.

"True." She laughed.

"Except this mysterious Mirkwood elf, he's ensnared your heart!" He quipped and she giggled. "You are a worry little cousin, all this giggling and sighing, one would think you'd done something stupid like fallen in love." He teased her again and she purposely sighed causing him to laugh.

"Do you want to challenge Elrohir in shooting?" He asked deviously. "He's practicing now on the training grounds." Aerlaer smirked impishly.

"Of course! What shall I wager him?" She grinned and Elladen smirked.

"He has a rather nice royal blue cloak. I want it."

"I'll see it done." Aerlaer laughed conspiringly as they both hopped down from the tree and made their way towards Elrond's halls to fetch her quiver.

…

Elrond unrolled the parchment and silently read the short letter from Falas, his brow creasing as he reached the end. He looked up and gazed out towards the training grounds to where the young elves were now playing a fast paced game of arrow catch with a blunted arrow. How does Falas expect to hold a secret council without any of those trouble makers getting wind of it? He sighed and turned to the ellon who had delivered the letter to him.

"Can you please fetch Erestor and Glorfindel and have them meet me in my study as soon as possible?"

The ellon nodded and briskly walked away and Elrond continued to watch the elves in their game as he waited for the two elves.

…

Aerlaer looked up as Glorfindel gracefully entered the target range where they had been playing arrow catch. Aerlaer had not seen the courageous and admirable elf since they had arrived and cheerfully skipped over to him.

"Well met young Aerlaer." He said with a warm smile.

"Hello Glorfindel, do you have time to oversee my bow-skills?" She asked hopefully and he nodded.

"I am sure I can spare a moment." He replied and grinning, she beckoned him to follow her to a ninety meter target. She took her bow and taking a shooting stance, calmly took an arrow and fitted it to the waxed string and sighted her target with deep concentration. She was about to release the arrow when Glorfindel placed a hand on her arm.

"Wait young one." She looked up to him questioningly. "During a battle you will be relying more on your instincts, there will not be time to concentrate as you are now. An orc will not wait for you to decide when you are ready to shoot. Come with me, I think I have a way we can bring your instincts to the surface." Glorfindel led her by the arm to the other end of the shooting range to where a series of moving targets were set up in the trees on a series of rope pullies.

"Do you want me to shoot these?" She asked excitedly and he nodded.

"You won't have time to think before each target bears down on you. Stand here and let us see how you fare." Glorfindel flashed her a grin as he gestured to a place on the range for her to stand and Glorfindel stepped a few meters away. She had not even drawn an arrow when suddenly a target rushed towards her. Quickly she whipped an arrow over her head and fitted, drew and released it into the target only to duck down and spin as she drew another and released it into another target. Two targets suddenly came at her from both sides. She shot an arrow into the first before diving forward and turning again as she drew another arrow and shooting the other target. A fifth came swiftly before she could leap up and still crouched she angled her bow and shot up at the target just before it reached her. Springing to her feet she leapt sideways and shot another target as it dropped down from above and then spun and sent her seventh arrow swiftly into the last target.

"Very good!" Glorfindel said happily as Aerlaer turned to him. "Look at where each of your arrows has hit the targets." Aerlaer examined each target and her smile from the golden haired elf's compliment soon turned into a grin as she discovered she had hit the centre or close to of each target.

"I've never done that before." Aerlaer whispered in amazement as Glorfindel came to stand beside her.

"You see, it is your natural instinct which will always aid you when there is no time for anything else. I think you would enjoy the target course in Lothlórien. The Marchwarden designed it himself, it is very elaborate." He said thoughtfully to the proud looking young elleth.

"I wonder if I might see if Grandmother will allow me use of it next time I journey to her woods." Aerlaer mused. "Thank you Glorfindel. I always learn so much from you." She said gratefully up to the tall and ageless warrior and he grinned down at her.

"I am glad to hear it young one. I wonder if you and the others would care to join me this afternoon along the river. I can teach you young ones some tracking skills." Aerlaer nodded enthusiastically. She did not need to be asked twice and surely tracking skills would help her find the elf from the Greenwood.

"Excellent." Glorfindel replied. "I must go now, have the others and yourself meet me in the square two hours past noon and make sure to bring your weapons." The older elf said cheerily as he strode away. Aerlaer watched him go and then with a smirk, raced back over to her companions to tell them of Glorfindel's proposal.

…

"Are we all here?" Falas asked tiredly as he and Gwaloth entered Elrond's hall escorted by Erestor and each took a seat at the end of the table amongst the small group of elves. Gwaloth sat gracefully beside her own Nanath, Galadriel who sat beside her Adar, Celeborn. At the head of the table sat Elrond. Erestor swiftly left the hall, closing the two wooden doors behind him and then all eyes turned to King Falas.

"What is the meaning of this urgent council?" Celeborn asked worriedly and Falas took a deep breath and retold his meeting with King Thranduil and the Woodland King's terms. When he finished, the other elves remained silent as they thought over what they had just learnt. Elrond sighed.

"Well I now understand why Aerlaer has acted as if she has been blissfully up in the clouds or looking mournful for the past week." He said wearily, the news weighing heavily on him as he knew it would be on the others.

"Thranduil, ever the selfish ellon." Muttered Galadriel furiously, her deep blue eyes blazing and Celeborn placed a calming hand upon her arm.

"Is there no other way?" He asked Falas but the elfhorse shook his head.

"Thranduil said he would allow the two union if they wished it but his terms are Aerlaer must leave the herd and remain in the House of Oropher."

"The audacity of him! How dare he make such a request of Aerlaer, of you?" Galadriel stormed. "His grief has clouded all of his judgement."

"How could it not though Nanath?" Gwaloth said softly. "He loved Aruial more than anything and he loves Legolas just as much although it surely has not been easy for him these past years and raising him alone."

"He still is full of grief for Aruial, it is in his eyes. All he wants is to protect his son. I cannot argue him that." Falas said tiredly.

"You are going to hurt your own daughter deeply over this decision." Elrond said flatly. "She has been glowing Falas, glowing." He said pointedly to the elfhorse who sighed.

"What would you do if it were your own daughter?" He asked. "Would you send her to live trapped in Mirkwood? Barely an elf leaves or enters the Woodland Realm, Thranduil might not think that is a cage to his own son in all his grief but to my own daughter it will be. She will grow to despise her life there, whether she loves the young Thranduilion or not." Falas explained and Elrond nodded. He could not do such a thing to Arwen if he were positioned to.

"Well if she must be kept from him than how?" Galadriel questioned her daughter and Falas. She was far from impressed with Thranduil's way of thinking. "What sort of ellon is Legolas; will he not be searching for her too? If he is anything like his father, he will not so easily give up surely?"

"Thranduil said he has not ceased searching for her, he has let him believe she was a dark haired Mirkwood elf so he has not searched beyond his father's realm. He will place him in his guard with the intention of keeping him too busy to search for her." Falas ran his hands back through his hair. "As for Aerlaer, I wish to send her for a time to Lothlórien for as long as it takes for her to forget about him." His words hung in the air between the elves.

"We cannot keep her in Lórien against her will. Where is the difference in that and sending her to Mirkwood?" Celeborn asked, becoming frustrated with the difficulty of the situation.

"But she would not need to remain in Lórien forever. I've thought long and hard about this and Gwaloth and I have discussed it. In Lórien, Aerlaer could continue her weapons training under Haldir if you would allow it. She could continue her studies and also learn how to act more like an elleth, like the princess she is. We had already been considering having her stay for a time with you both once she had come of age for these reasons." Falas said to the Lord and Lady of Lórien. "She would have the entire Forest to run in safely also. That I am sure is more than she would be allowed in Mirkwood."

"She will fight you on this I am sure. She has been counting down the days until her journey's home, although I did not then know why, now I do. Clearly she had intended on tracking Legolas down." Elrond warned Falas and a small smile flickered over Galadriel's face as she imagined the determination in the heart of her young granddaughter.

"It could take a month; it could take five hundred years for her to forget him. She might not forget him at all." Elrond added, looking questioningly at Falas and he saw immense sadness cross the elfhorse's face and he sighed dejectedly.

"I know. And that is why I must convince her everything she knows of love is wrong." All three elves including his own lifemate looked at him in absolute horror and he just shook his head sadly.

"My hands are tied." He held them hopelessly before him. "If it were not for him, Aerthor would not be here. He saved my own son's life, how could I ever cause him to lose his own, we have our families. He only has Legolas. Aerlaer is strong, she will survive this." Falas said resolutely and after a moment he received four silent nods of acceptance. He felt his shoulders relax slightly, now his family finally understood why he had to honour Thranduil's request.

Galadriel stood up followed by Celeborn. "I presume you wish to send her immediately to Lórien?" he asked and Falas nodded. "We will make haste back to Caras Galadhon and have Haldir alert the guard, once Aerlaer arrives, she is not to leave the realm by anyone's leave but our own."

"No one must know who she is being kept from." Falas said quietly.

"We will not speak of Legolas again once we leave the privacy of this hall." Celeborn assured the other elf and Elrond murmured his agreement. Galadriel nodded but said nothing. Celeborn farewelled the three elves and then he and the Lady of the Golden Wood silently left the hall to return to Lórien.


	13. Chapter 13 - An Unwelcome Surprise

Legolas had spent each day and evening avoiding his father as well as he could while he spent the days on the training field keeping an eye out for any dark haired elleths who were also training but he saw none. When training had finished for the day, he would take to the areas of the woods where his father's people dwelt, in search of her. His searching had turned up nothing. At night he lay awake in bed, turning her words over in his mind, trying to figure out who she was. Nothing made sense. She had said she was a lady but he knew for certain she was not a part of the elleths of the court. He unfortunately knew them all too well. Yet the way his father had spoken, it seemed she was a lower ranked elleth. She had said herself she lived under the trees. He breathed out in frustration. This was torment upon his heart. He had to find her. He opened his eyes to see a pair of light blue ones peering down at him questioningly.

"My Lord?" Legolas came back to the present, realising he had been sitting with the two young guards he preferred taking out into the woods with him, Fael and Ceredir.

"Forgive me, I was simply thinking." Legolas replied calmly to Ceredir with a small smile.

"I hope it is not too out of place for me to say my Lord but it seems this past week you have been distant and yet you have had us incessantly going into the dwellings of the wood elves for a purpose unknown to us." Ceredir hedged. "We were both wondering, are you truly well my Lord Legolas?"

Legolas looked up at both of the young guards and realised they were indeed concerned for him by the worried looks upon their faces and he was touched they did genuinely care. Maybe he could confide in them both. He had just assumed his father had got in their ears. He sighed.

"I am well in health but my mind is frustrated and my heart tormented." He answered them and they looked at him astonished. "There was a young elleth present at the masked dance, the reason I have been dragging you both into the woods dwellings is to try and find her but it seems she has vanished." Legolas said dejectedly.

"My Lord you should have told us earlier for we too attended the dance, maybe we might know who she is." Fael replied and Legolas looked up gratefully to him.

"I wanted to ask but I feared my father had most likely ordered you against helping me. He does not approve of my searching." He said in a quiet voice and both guards gave him small, knowing smiles.

"He has mentioned nothing to us so I think we may tell you whatever information you seek." Fael replied. "Come, Lord Legolas, describe her to us." Legolas smirked, if the two guards could identify her, he might have her back in his arms before evening.

"She was young, I should think between a hundred to two hundred for she seemed worldly. Her hair was a deep, rich brown and cascaded wildly down her back. She wore a dark blue dress of soft material which tied up around her neck leaving her shoulders bare. Her mask was also dark blue and gold and reminded me of a butterfly the way it had been wrought. And behind her mask bright and joyful eyes of a deep blue and her smile, I believe her smile alone could light up darkness itself." Legolas said reverently and the Fael grinned widely at him.

"I danced with her also earlier on in the evening." He explained and Legolas sat upright excitedly.

"Then do you know who she is?" He asked hopefully but Fael only shook his head and Legolas leaned back against the seat of his chair crestfallen.

"I'm sorry my Lord I did not know her but we did speak while I danced with her, maybe we can put our heads together and figure out where she might be." He consoled the Prince and Legolas cheered a little.

"Well she is training in weapons and she is adapt in archery and knives." He said and Fael nodded.

"Yes she told me that and also she is learning to heal."

"I did not know that." Legolas said thoughtfully. "We must search the halls of healing also then." He was feeling hopeful again as he stood up but Ceredir shook his head.

"I have a cousin who works in the healing halls and I am quite sure if he had a beautiful, young elleth training in the halls with him he would have surely mentioned so." Legolas sat back down and tilted his head back.

"Where in Arda is she?" He groaned in exasperation. "She admitted she was a Lady yet she said she lives under the trees and then when she fled it seemed as if she fled from my father. She said she was not meant to be at the celebration. Can either of you make sense of that?"

"I do recall she seemed a little flighty of nature when I asked her to dance." Fael mused. "If indeed she is a Lady, she certainly did not act like the court elleths."

"No indeed." Legolas chuckled. "I could speak with her about anything I think, although I do wonder if that had a little to do with her not realising who I was behind my mask."

"I find it very strange an elleth of the Woodland Realm would not recognise their own Prince." Ceredir said.

"It is not as if I have been out amongst the people of the wood often." Legolas replied. "Those who dwell furthest from the city walls might not recognise me."

"That is true. Yet you have not seen such an elleth in those farthest dwellings, each time we have journeyed out there you have been greeted by all. I can understand why this frustrates you so my Lord." Ceredir replied and the three elves lapsed into thoughtful silence.

"What about elves which dwell near our borders?" Fael said slowly. "What about the wild elves which dwell upon the Gladden Fields?"

"The Edhelroch?" Legolas asked curiously and Fael nodded. "They dwell both in the fields and under the trees. Wild and ethereal they are, I have watched them from afar during patrols sometimes."

"They came from the sea." Legolas said excitedly. "The elleth said her descendants had lived by the sea, and she wished to see it someday. We must observe the herd and see if she is indeed there." He leapt up.

"She could be one of them, the herd is large." Ceredir said as they followed the Prince towards the stabling to fetch their horses.

I hope she is. Legolas thought determinedly to himself. Maybe if she is I'll go and live away from here a while where I can be free too or maybe we can both run away to the sea.

…

Elladen knew something was up as they returned with Glorfindel to see his own Ada and King Falas and Queen Gwaloth waiting in the courtyard for them. in front of him he saw Aerlaer shoot Aerthor a wary, questioning look and he saw his younger cousin mouth 'Act normal.' To her.

"Well met Ada, Nanath." Aerthor said warmly as he strode up to them and embraced his mother and nodded to his father. "What brings you to Imladris, is everything well?" He asked worriedly.

"Greetings Ionneg, all is well we have simply come to see Aerlaer, we have news for her." Falas said wearily and Elladen's stomach started to churn from the tone of his uncle's voice and the pained expression half concealed on his aunts and the silence of his own Ada. Aerlaer did not seem to notice, her face had lit up as she rushed forward and embraced both her parents and Elladen knew exactly what news she thought they had for her.

"What do you wish to tell me?" She asked excitedly and Falas seemed to collect himself before smiling down at her.

"We have spoken with the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn and they have agreed to have you for a time in Lothlórien to continue your studies in a more focussed environment and hone your weapons skills under the guide of their Marchwarden." Falas said neutrally and Elladen watched as his younger cousin's face fell.

"No." She replied flatly. "I do not wish to go. Nanath tutors me just fine."

"You will learn so much more in Lórien and under Haldir you will have one of the best weapons masters in any of the elven realm." Gwaloth said coaxingly but Aerlaer shook her head resolutely.

"If I was to go, when would it be?" She asked hopefully, looking between both her parents. Elladen noted in dismay his own father was looking away from her. Something was wrong with the scene playing out before him, Elrohir, Aerthor, Glorfindel and the others.

"You will leave this evening to journey to Lórien." Falas replied quietly and Aerlaer's eyes flashed.

"No! I am not going! I wish to go home!" She cried out to her father but he shook his head.

"I am sorry Aerlaer, there is no discussion, my decision is final; you are to go to Lórien." He said in a tone that left no room for argument, Aerlaer would have none of it.

"No. I must go home! You don't understand." Aerlaer replied angrily and Elladen saw her hair begin to spark strands of copper.

"What do I not understand Aerlaer?" Falas asked with a brow raised and her eyes shifted to her brother and the rest of her herd companions before returning to her fathers.

"Nothing." She muttered. "I cannot go though, I do not wish to be separated from my companions, from Aerthor." She added desperately.

"They cannot go with you, they will be soon joining the herds guard; you know this. You will have your grandparents and there are cousins and other young elves in Lórien, you will be fine in the Golden Wood. I thought you wanted to go back?" Falas asked.

"To visit, not to live for a while!" She growled out at him and his eyes narrowed down to her.

"Your attitude is one of the many reasons you are going." He growled back. "Your belongings are packed, you and I and Glorfindel are leaving now." Aerlaer turned to the golden haired elf who stood a little behind her.

"Did you know?" She asked him incredulously but he shook his head.

"No young one I did not. You will be able to use Haldir's targets now and when you do come back you will be fierce in your weapon skills I believe." He said softly to her and she looked wildly around the group of elves around her.

"I still do not want to go. You cannot make me." Aerlaer said defiantly to her father.

"I will drag you there if I must Aerlaer. Do not bring it to that." He threatened and she stood taller and glared at him.

"I'll just run away."

"Where to?" Stormed Falas. "Where will you go? Home? I will send you straight back to Lórien."

"Then I will go to the Greenwood." Hissed Aerlaer and Falas laughed dryly.

"Under King Thranduil's command you would be caged in. They do not live like we do. There is more freedom in Lórien." He retorted and Elladen realised this must have something to do with the Mirkwood elf which meant Falas knew all or at least half of what Aerthor had retold them.

"There are kind elves there too." Aerlaer replied quietly and beside her Aerthor hissed quietly under his breath.

"And how would you know that?" Falas asked enquiringly and Aerlaer looked away from him, chewing her bottom lip.

"Tell me." He demanded.

"I met one." She muttered to the ground, refusing to look at him.

"Met who?" Falas asked and Elladen noted the wary edge in his voice.

"I did not catch his name." Aerlaer replied quietly, her voice full of sadness.

"What and so you think this ellon will welcome you with open arms into his King's kingdom?" Falas laughed heartlessly and Aerlaer nodded.

"I think not." Falas replied and he looked over the young members of his herd. "I know exactly what you six got up to before you journeyed to Imladris, I am disappointed in you all, especially you Aerthor. It is not your place to sneak into other kingdoms uninvited." He growled. "But I will deal with you when I return from delivering Aerlaer to Lórien."

"That is what this is about isn't it!" Aerlaer suddenly cried out to him. It is because of the ellon in Mirkwood!" Who is he?" She demanded angrily but Falas ignored her.

"Aerthor bid your sister farewell, you will leave now with your mother to return home." Aerthor briefly embraced Aerlaer and spoke quietly to her but when he stepped back she looked even more upset. Her mother then embraced her.

"I will be in Lórien again soon." She murmured before turning and heading towards the halls to help organise the youngsters return to the Gladden Fields. The five young elfhorses gazed sad and confused at Aerlaer and Thenid looked to be the most dejected along with Aerthor before they too turned away and followed their Queen. Elladen knew the difficulty of being separated from ones twin and knew Aerthor would be hurting too by this decision. Aerlaer watched their retreat, slightly trembling as her herd mates and brother disappeared from her sight and then rounded angrily on her father.

"I am not going!" Aerlaer snapped and spinning shifted to horse form and leapt into a gallop and raced away towards the bridge. Swiftly, Falas shifted too and charged towards the river and plunging swiftly through its waters, climbed up the opposite bank and leapt swiftly up the hilly side to intercept Aerlaer as she came racing around the corner. She slammed to a halt, rearing up and he snaked his head viciously towards her, threatening to bite and Elladen held his breath, feeling terrible for his hurting cousin. He could not hear them speaking from across the river but presently Falas called down to them.

"Glorfindel, your horse is awaiting you outside the stables. Fetch her, we leave now." Glorfindel dashed away and Elladen looked back up to see Aerlaer shift to elf form and begin to run back towards them.

"Where are you going?" Falas called to her in exasperation.

"Away from you!" She hissed as she crossed the bridge and returned to stand beside Elladen. He saw she was fighting back unshed tears, her eyes nearly sea green. His heart broke for her, she had done nothing wrong and yet it seemed she was being punished. He knew for a fact she would take weeks to settle comfortably in Lórien surrounded by strange elves. He looked at Elrohir questioningly and his twin gave him a silent nod of understanding. He knew Elrohir understood how he cared for their young cousin.

"I will go with you." He murmured quietly to her and looked to his father who had said nothing the whole time but he looked to be internally seething as he himself was. "Ada by your leave, I wish to accompany Aerlaer to Lothlórien he said quietly and Elrond gave him an understanding nod and his eyes filled with gratefulness.

"I grant you leave for as long as you need it." He replied. "Aerlaer I am sorry young one, your father's word is final, we have discussed it at length." He said quietly to her and she frowned.

"But why? What have I done so wrong?" She asked desolately and Elrond sighed. "Nothing, but it is to be discussed with your father, not I. Elladen pack quickly, I will fetch your mare." He said urgently as Falas returned towards them and Elladen sprinted off to towards his fathers halls with Elrohir on his heels.


	14. Chapter 14 - The Lie Told

"Some of the herd are missing." Fael said quietly as they peered through the trees to where a mix of elves and horses were dotted on the plain and Ceredir sighed.

"I was hoping we would catch a glimpse of the Princess too." He said wistfully and Legolas gave a light laugh. "Is she fair?" he asked as he carefully and slowly scanned through each member of the herd.

"A wild beauty she is and unforgettable with her glorious, hair. She runs usually with her brother and four other young ellon's but it seems they and King Falas and his Queen are missing from the herd. Not one guard who has patrolled this border will deny how dearly they have wished for Princess Aerlaer to grace them with her presence, myself included." Ceredir admitted with a chuckle. "There is something ethereal about that one."

"Mmm." Legolas replied, intent on finding the dark haired elleth. He knew despite the admiration the guards had for Aerlaer, her hair was not simply dark brown. "Which other young elleths are in the herd. I can see no dark haired ones here."

"That palomino over there, she is young as is the blonde elleth over there with the raven haired one but they would be between two hundred and six hundred. You said the elleth you sought was younger?"

"Yes, she is not here." He said sadly and turned his back on the herd of elfhorse's to return half-heartedly to his father's kingdom.

…

Aerlaer galloped silently alongside Elladen's chestnut mare with her father on her other side and Glorfindel leading the small group. She had a plan. There was a path through the mountains which would take her back down towards the herd and towards Mirkwood. If she feigned willingness, her father's guard might drop enough to enable her to escape; she would have to be very swift. They galloped and cantered a few more miles through the grassy and rocky terrain through the Misty Mountains, passing under rugged pines and around low growing bushes, the path taking them around any gullies so Aerlaer constantly felt the breeze through her mane. Slowly she noticed landmarks suggesting she neared the path back towards the Greenwood. Her plan formed in her mind she cantered a few feet past the rocky path which declined to her left and then halted and rearing, pirouetted swiftly on one back hoof and launched herself like an arrow released from its string, forward and hurtling down the mountain path. She could hear her heart pounding in her chest and then the sound of swift and heavier hoof beats giving chase. She stretched out her neck and body and her legs ran even faster, tree and rocks flashing past her. She ran a few miles recklessly down the path and the horse beside her stayed with her but did not gain. If anything the distance between them was growing. Yes I am going to make it. She thought and then realised her father would not tire as quickly as the horse perusing her. She listened to the horses hoof beats. It was not her father. Suddenly she crashed into sheer muscle and nearly fell, scrabbling her feet beneath her and looking wildly to what had stopped her flight down the mountain. Her father stood imposingly before her looking furious. Behind her she heard the following horse catch up, blowing heavily from the pace, Glorfindel astride and a few moments later, Elladen on his mare in similar shape to Glorfindel's horse.

"This is not the way to Lórien Aerlaer." Falas snapped at her and she reared up threateningly at him.

"Let me pass!" She hissed at him, heart pounding in her chest. Never had she defied her father like this, she couldn't control her emotions, she was scared and angry and hurting and he had foiled her escape.

"Cease this folly Aerlaer, you are going to Lórien, Silaear help me, I will drag you there with a common rope and halter." He growled threateningly between his teeth at her and she flinched back in horror.

"You would not." She argued and he motioned to Glorfindel.

"I will drag you by the spare rope Glorfindel carries." He said and Aerlaer realised he spoke true.

"You would tie me down? You would tie down my heart so it cannot go where it wishes?" She asked stricken by his harshness.

"Your heart knows not what it wishes." Falas snapped irately.

"It wishes to be with him!" Aerlaer cried desolately and Falas stepped towards her.

"You think that is love?" He asked quietly, menacingly and Aerlaer nodded.

"That is not love. He does not even know who you are and I warrant he is not even trying to look for you as you are him. Did you feel love the moment you laid your eyes on him?" Falas asked imperiously and Aerlaer begrudgingly shook her head. She had knocked into the Ellon and then felt embarrassed for not looking where she had been leaping.

"Then what you feel is not love. For real love is when one first lays eyes on the one that belongs to their heart and they know in that single moment." Falas replied in a non-rebuking tone which Aerlaer challenged.

"Well then how does one discover if they have the same interests as the one they love then?" She retorted. "Nanath loves to read and would happily do so all day and yet you loathe reading. You love to be able to fight yet she does not care for it. I am sure you did not work that out in a second of laying eyes on her." She finished defiantly and Falas's eyes flashed.

"There is no other way one falls in love." He roared at her and she took a step back, her eyes threatening to spill tears.

"Glorfindel, your spare rope." Falas said quieter, wearier than Aerlaer had ever heard him. Indeed she had never seen him this angry in her lifetime. She took a distrustful step away from Glorfindel as he quietly fashioned the rope into a halter, and then another step back, trembling.

"Please don't." She whispered fearfully still stepping away from the rope.

"Then shift and you will ride with Elladen and there will be no more talk of that Mirkwood elf." Falas said sternly and glared down harshly at Aerlaer, waiting for her decision. She looked longingly one more time towards the direction of the Greenwood and then turned back to see where Glorfindel still held the rope and dropping her head miserably, walked towards Elladen's mare and shifted to elf form. Silently he reached down towards her and she let him pull her up to sit before him, pulling her securely against his chest and wrapping a comforting arm around her dejected and still slightly shaking form.

Without a word Falas made his way back up the path followed by Elladen and Glorfindel with the rope draped over the front of his saddle, brought up the rear. Aerlaer felt betrayed and deeply confused by her father's words and above all her heart ached with a great sadness and as they finally reached the point where she had turned and fled down the hill and resumed their original route to Lórien, she let her tears fall silently, the only indication of her sorrow by her heart wrenching shakes as everything she thought she knew fell apart.


End file.
